ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Index of articles related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer
This is an alphabetical list of all articles relating to the fictional "Buffyverse", including Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film and television series), Angel, the comics, and other media. Names of actors and other personnel are bolded to distinguish them from characters and other in-universe articles. A * "A Hole in the World" (Angel episode) * "A New Man" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[A New World (Angel)|"A New World" (Angel episode)]] * [[Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[After Image (Buffy novel)|''After Image'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[After Life (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"After Life" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "After These Messages... We'll Be Right Back!" (Buffy comic) * Alexis Denisof * [[All the Way (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"All the Way" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Alyson Hannigan * Amber Benson * "Amends" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * Amy Acker * Amy Madison * Andy Hallett * Andrew Wells * [[Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)|"Angel" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Angel (character) * ''Angel'' DVDs * Angel Investigations * Angel: The Hollower * ''Angel'' (TV series) * Angel: Live Fast, Die Never * [[Anne (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)|"Anne" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Anointed One (Buffyverse) * Anthony Stewart Head * Anya Jenkins * [[Anywhere but Here (Buffy comic)|"Anywhere but Here" (Buffy comic)]] * "Apocalypse, Nowish" (Angel episode) * Apocalypse Memories (Buffy novel) * "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" (Angel episode) * [[As You Were (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"As You Were" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Autumnal (Buffy comic)|''Autumnal'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Avatar (Angel novel)|''Avatar'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Awakening (Angel)|"Awakening" (Angel episode)]] B * [[Bachelor Party (Angel)|"Bachelor Party" (Angel episode)]] * [[Bad Blood (Buffy comic)|''Bad Blood'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Bad Eggs (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Bad Eggs" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Bad Girls (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Bad Girls" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Band Candy" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Bargaining (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Bargaining" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes)]] (two-part episode) * "A Beautiful Sunset" (Buffy comic) * "Beauty and the Beasts" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Becoming (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Becoming" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes)]] (two-part episode) * "Beer Bad" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Belonging (Angel episode)|"Belonging" (Angel episode)]] * Ben Edlund * "Beneath You" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Benediction (Angel episode)|"Benediction" (Angel episode)]] * [[Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Big Bad * [[Billy (Angel episode)|"Billy" (Angel episode)]] * [[Birthday (Angel episode)|"Birthday" (Angel episode)]] * [[Blackout (Buffy novel)|''Blackout'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Blind Date (Angel episode)|"Blind Date" (Angel episode)]] * Blood and Fog (Buffy novel) * [[Blood Money (Angel episode)|"Blood Money" (Angel episode)]] * The Blood of Carthage (Buffy comic) * [[Blood Ties (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Blood Ties" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Blooded (Buffy novel) * [[The Body (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Body" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Book of the Dead (Angel novel)|''Book of the Dead'' (Angel novel)]] * The Book of Fours (Buffy novel) * [[Bring on the Night (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Bring on the Night" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Bringers of the First Evil * The Bronze * [[Bruja (novel)|''Bruja'' (Angel novel)]] *''Buffering the Vampire Slayer'' (podcast) * ''Buffy''/''Angel'' novels * Buffy studies * Buffy Summers * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (TV series) * Buffy the Animated Series (undeveloped) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Collectible Card Game * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' comics * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' DVDs * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (film) * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (handheld game) * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' in popular culture * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine incorporating Angel Magazine * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Radio Sunnydale – Music from the TV Series * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine (forthcoming) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Quest for Oz * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Album * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' video games * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Wrath of the Darkhul King * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Xbox) * "Buffy vs. Dracula" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * Buffybot * Buffyverse * Buffyverse canon * Buffyverse role-playing games C * [[Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[Calvary (Angel episode)|"Calvary" (Angel episode)]] * [[Caritas (Angel)|Caritas (Angel location)]] * [[Carnival of Souls (Buffy novel)|''Carnival of Souls'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Carpe Noctem (Angel)|"Carpe Noctem" (Angel episode)]] * Cassie Newton * "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" (Angel episode) * [[The Chain (Buffy comic)|"The Chain" (Buffy comic)]] * Charisma Carpenter * Charles Gunn (Angel) * [[Checkpoint (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Checkpoint" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Child of the Hunt (Buffy novel) * [[Choices (Buffy episode)|"Choices" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Chosen (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Chosen" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Christian Kane * Christopher Golden * Circle of the Black Thorn * "City Of" (Angel episode) * [[Close to the Ground (Angel novel)|''Close to the Ground'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Colony (Buffy novel)|''Colony'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Connor (Angel)|Connor (Angel)]] * [[Consequences (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Consequences" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Conversations with Dead People" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Conviction (Angel episode)|"Conviction" (Angel episode)]] * Cordelia Chase * [[Couplet (Angel)|"Couplet" (Angel episode)]] * [[Corrupt (Angel)|"Corrupt" (unaired Angel episode)]] * [[Coyote Moon (Buffy novel)|''Coyote Moon'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Crossings (Buffy novel)|''Crossings'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Crush (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Crush" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[The Curse (Angel comic)|''The Curse'' (Angel comic)]] * ''Cursed'' (Buffy/Angel novel) D * D'Hoffryn * [[Dad (Angel)|"Dad" (Angel episode)]] * [[Damage (Angel episode)|"Damage" (Angel episode)]] * Danny Strong * "The Dark Age" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Dark Congress (Buffy novel)|''Dark Congress'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Dark Mirror (Angel novel)|''Dark Mirror'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Darla (Angel episode)|"Darla" (Angel episode)]] * [[Darla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Darla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer character)]] * David Boreanaz * David Fury * Dawn Summers * [[Dead End (Angel)|"Dead End" (Angel episode)]] * [[Dead Man's Party (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Dead Man's Party" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * The Deathless (Buffy novel) * The Death of Buffy (Buffy comic) * [[Demon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Demon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * "Dead Things" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * "Dear Boy" (Angel episode) * [[Deep Water (Buffy novel)|''Deep Water'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Destiny (Angel)|"Destiny" (Angel episode)]] * Dingoes Ate My Baby * "Dirty Girls" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Disharmony (Angel)|"Disharmony" (Angel episode)]] * [[Doomed (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Doomed" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Doomsday Deck (Buffy novel) * "Doppelgängland" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Double or Nothing (Angel)|"Double or Nothing" (Angel episode)]] * "Doublemeat Palace" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * Doug Petrie * [[Doyle (Angel)|Doyle (Angel)]] * Doyle: Spotlight (Angel comic) * Drew Goddard * Drew Greenberg * [[Drusilla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Drusilla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Dust Waltz (Buffy comic) E * [[Earshot (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Earshot" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Eliza Dushku * Emma Caulfield * "Empty Places" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[End of Days (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"End of Days" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Endangered Species (Angel novel)|''Endangered Species'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Enemies (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Enemies" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Entropy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Entropy" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Epiphany (Angel)|"Epiphany" (Angel episode)]] * [[Eternity (Angel)|"Eternity" (Angel episode)]] * Ethan Rayne * [[Eve (Angel)|Eve (Angel)]] * [[The Evil That Men Do (Buffy novel)|''The Evil That Men Do'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Expecting (Angel)|"Expecting" (Angel episode)]] * Eyghon F * "Faith, Hope & Trick" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * Faith Lehane * [[Family (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Family" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * False Memories (Buffy comic) * "Fear, Itself" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Fearless (Angel novel)|''Fearless'' (Angel novel)]] * [[The Final Cut (Buffy comic)|''The Final Cut'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[First Date (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"First Date" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * First Evil * [[First Impressions (Angel)|"First Impressions" (Angel episode)]] * [[Five by Five (Angel)|"Five by Five" (Angel episode)]] * [[Flooded (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Flooded" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Fool for Love (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Fool for Love" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Forever (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Forever" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Forgiving" (Angel episode) * Fray (comic) * "Fredless" (Angel episode) * [[The Freshman (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Freshmen" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] G * [[The Gatekeeper (Buffy novel series)|''The Gatekeeper'' (Buffy novel series)]] * Gavin Park * "Get It Done" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * Ghoul Trouble (Buffy novel) * [[The Gift (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Gift" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Gingerbread (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Gingerbread" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "The Girl in Question" (Angel episode) * Glenn Quinn * [[Glory (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Glory (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Go Ask Malice: A Slayer's Diary (Buffy novel) * [[Go Fish (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Go Fish" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Gone (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Gone" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Goodbye Iowa" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Graduation Day (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Graduation Day" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes)]] (two-part episode) * [[Grave (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Grave" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Groosalugg * [[Ground State (Angel)|"Ground State" (Angel episode)]] * "Guise Will Be Guise" (Angel episode) * Gunn: Spotlight (Angel comic) * H * "Habeas Corpses" (Angel episode) * Halfrek * [[Halloween (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Halloween" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Halloween Rain (Buffy novel) * [[Happy Anniversary (Angel)|"Happy Anniversary" (Angel episode)]] * [[Harm's Way (Angel)|"Harm's Way" (Angel episode)]] * Harmony Kendall * [[The Harsh Light of Day (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Harsh Light of Day" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[The Harvest (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)|"The Harvest" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Haunted (Angel novel)|''Haunted'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Haunted (Buffy comic)|''Haunted'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Heartthrob (Angel)|"Heartthrob" (Angel episode)]] * ''Heat'' (Buffy/Angel novel) * [[Hell's Bells (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Hell's Bells" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Hell Bound" (Angel episode) * [[Hellmouth (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Hellmouth (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[Help (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Help" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Helpless (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Helpless" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Here Be Monsters (Buffy novel)|''Here Be Monsters'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Hero (Angel)|"Hero" (Angel episode)]] * [[Him (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Him" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Holland Manners * [[Hollywood Noir (Angel novel)|''Hollywood Noir'' (Angel novel)]] * Daniel Holtz * [[Home (Angel)|"Home" (Angel episode)]] * [[Homecoming (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Homecoming" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "The House Always Wins" (Angel episode) * How I Survived My Summer Vacation (Buffy novel) * [[Hunting Ground (Angel comic)|''Hunting Ground'' (Angel comic)]] * [[Hush (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Hush" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Hyperion Hotel I * "The I in Team" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[I've Got You Under My Skin (Angel)|"I've Got You Under My Skin" (Angel episode)]] * "I, Robot... You, Jane" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[I Fall to Pieces (Angel)|"I Fall to Pieces" (Angel episode)]] * [[I Only Have Eyes for You (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"I Only Have Eyes for You" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "I Was Made to Love You" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[I Will Remember You (Angel)|"I Will Remember You" (Angel episode)]] * [[Illyria (Angel)|Illyria (Angel)]] * Illyria: Spotlight (Angel comic) * [[Image (Angel novel)|''Image'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Immortal (Buffy novel)|''Immortal'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Impressions (Angel novel)|''Impressions'' (Angel novel)]] * [[In the Dark (Angel)|"In the Dark" (Angel episode)]] * "Inca Mummy Girl" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * India Cohen * "The Initiative" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * Initiative (US Government organization) * [[Innocence (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Innocence" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Inside Out (Angel)|"Inside Out" (Angel episode)]] * [[Intervention (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Intervention" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Into the Woods (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Into the Woods" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] J * J. August Richards * James Marsters * Jane Espenson * [[Jasmine (Angel)|Jasmine (Angel)]] * Jeff Mariotte * Jeffrey Bell * Jenny Calendar * Jesse McNally * [[Jonathan (Buffy comic)|''Jonathan'' (Buffy comic)]] * Jonathan Levenson * Joss Whedon * Joyce Summers * [[Judgment (Angel)|"Judgment" (Angel episode)]] * Julie Benz * Juliet Landau * "Just Rewards" (Angel episode) K * Kate Lockley * Keep Me in Mind (Buffy novel) * [[Killed by Death (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Killed by Death" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "The Killer in Me" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * Kristine Sutherland L * [[Lessons (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Lessons" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Lie to Me (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Lie to Me" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Lies My Parents Told Me" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * "Life Serial" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Life of the Party (Angel)|"Life of the Party" (Angel episode)]] * Lilah Morgan * Lindsey McDonald * [[Lineage (Angel)|"Lineage" (Angel episode)]] * [[List of Angel characters|List of Angel characters]] * [[List of Angel comics|List of Angel comics]] * [[List of Angel episodes|List of Angel episodes]] * [[List of Angel novels|List of Angel novels]] * [[List of awards and nominations received by Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel|List of awards and nominations received by Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel]] * [[List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters|List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters]] (major characters) * [[List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes|List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes]] * [[List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer novels|List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer novels]] * List of Buffyverse comics * List of Buffyverse guidebooks * List of Buffyverse novels * List of Buffyverse villains and supernatural beings * [[List of minor Angel characters|List of minor Angel characters]] * [[List of minor Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters|List of minor Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters]] * "Listening to Fear" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Little Things (Buffy novel)|''Little Things'' (Buffy novel)]] * "Living Conditions" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Lonely Hearts (Angel)|"Lonely Hearts" (Angel episode)]] * "Long Day's Journey" (Angel episode) * [[The Longest Night (Angel novel)|''The Longest Night'' (Angel novel)]] * [[The Long Way Home (Buffy comic)|''The Long Way Home'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Lorne (Angel)|Lorne (Angel)]] * The Lost Slayer (Buffy novel series) * [[Love and Death (Angel novel)|''Love and Death'' (Angel novel)]] * "Lovers Walk" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Loyalty (Angel)|"Loyalty" (Angel episode)]] * [[Lullaby (Angel)|"Lullaby" (Angel episode)]] M * Maggie Walsh * [[The Magic Box (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|The Magic Box (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[The Magic Bullet (Angel)|"The Magic Bullet" (Angel episode)]] * Marti Noxon * Marc Blucas * Marcus Hamilton * [[Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[Mayor (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Mayor (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Mere Smith * Michelle Trachtenberg * [[Monolith (Angel novel)|''Monolith'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Monster Island (Buffy/Angel novel)|''Monster Island'' (Buffy/''Angel'' novel)]] * [[Mortal Fear (Buffy novel)|''Mortal Fear'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Music in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel|Music in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel]] * Mutant Enemy Productions N * Nancy Holder * [[Nemesis (Angel novel)|''Nemesis'' (Angel novel)]] * "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * "Never Leave Me" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[New Moon Rising (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"New Moon Rising" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Nicholas Brendon * Night of the Living Rerun (Buffy novel) * [[Nightmares (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Nightmares" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Nikki Wood * No Future for You (Buffy comic) * [[No Place Like Home (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"No Place Like Home" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Normal Again" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Not Fade Away (Angel)|"Not Fade Away" (Angel episode)]] * [[Not Forgotten (Angel novel)|''Not Forgotten'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Note from the Underground (Buffy comic)|''Notes from the Underground'' (Buffy comic)]] O * Obsidian Fate (Buffy novel) * [[Offspring (Angel)|"Offspring" (Angel episode)]] * [[Old Friends (Angel comic)|''Old Friends'' (Angel comic)]] * [[Old Ones (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Old Ones (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * "Older and Far Away" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Once More, with Feeling (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Once More, with Feeling" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Origin (Angel)|"Origin" (Angel episode)]] * [[The Origin (Buffy comic)|''The Origin'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Orpheus (Angel)|"Orpheus" (Angel episode)]] * "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Out of My Mind (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Out of My Mind" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Out of the Woodwork (Buffy comic)|''Out of the Woodwork'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Over the Rainbow (Angel)|"Over the Rainbow" (Angel episode)]] * [[Oz (Buffy comic)|''Oz'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Oz (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Oz (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[Oz: Into the Wild (Buffy novel)|''Oz: Into the Wild'' (Buffy novel)]] P * [[The Pack (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Pack" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Paleo (Buffy novel)|''Paleo'' (Buffy novel)]] * "Pangs" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' episode) * "Parting Gifts" (Angel episode) * [[Passion (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Passion" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Past Lives (comics)|''Past Lives'' (Buffy/''Angel'' comic)]] * "Peace Out" (Angel episode) * [[Phases (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Phases" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Players (Angel)|"Players" (Angel episode)]] * Portal Through Time (Buffy novel) * [[Potential (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Potential" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Power Play (Angel)|"Power Play" (Angel episode)]] * [[Power of Persuasion (Buffy novel)|''Power of Persuasion'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Powers That Be (Angel)|Powers That Be (Angel)]] * Predators and Prey (Buffy comic) * [[The Price (Angel)|"The Price" (Angel episode)]] * [[Prime Evil (Buffy novel)|''Prime Evil'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Primeval (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Primeval" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Principal Snyder * [[The Prodigal (Angel)|"The Prodigal" (Angel episode)]] * [[The Prom (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Prom" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Prophecy Girl" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Provider (Angel)|"Provider" (Angel episode)]] * [[The Puppet Show (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Puppet Show" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Pylea Q * Queen of the Slayers (Buffy novel) * [[Quickening (Angel)|"Quickening" (Angel episode)]] R * [[Real Me (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Real Me" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Rebecca Rand Kirshner * [[Redefinition (Angel)|"Redefinition" (Angel episode)]] * [[Redemption (Angel novel)|''Redemption'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Release (Angel)|"Release" (Angel episode)]] * The Remaining Sunlight (Buffy comic) * "The Replacement" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Reprise (Angel)|"Reprise" (Angel episode)]] * "Reptile Boy" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Restless (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Restless" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Resurrecting Ravana (Buffy novel) * [[Retreat (Buffy comic)|''Retreat'' (Buffy comic)]] * Return to Chaos (Buffy novel) * [[Reunion (Angel)|"Reunion" (Angel episode)]] * [[Reunion (Buffy comic)|''Reunion'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Revelations (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Revelations" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Revenant (Buffy novel)|''Revenant'' (Buffy novel)]] * Riley Finn * [[The Ring (Angel)|"The Ring" (Angel episode)]] * [[Ring of Fire (Buffy comic)|''Ring of Fire'' (Buffy comic)]] * "Rm w/a Vu" (Angel episode) * [[Robin Wood (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Robin Wood (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Rupert Giles S * [[Sacrifice (Angel)|"Sacrifice" (Angel episode)]] * [[Salvage (Angel)|"Salvage" (Angel episode)]] * Sam Lawson * "Same Time, Same Place" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Sanctuary (Angel episode)|"Sanctuary" (Angel episode)]] * [[Sanctuary (Angel novel)|''Sanctuary'' (Angel novel)]] * Sarah Michelle Gellar * "School Hard" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Scooby Gang (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Scooby Gang (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Scott Hope * [[Seeing Red (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Seeing Red" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Selfless (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Selfless" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Sense & Sensitivity" (Angel episode) * Seth Green * [[Seven Crows (Buffy/Angel novel)|''Seven Crows'' (Buffy/''Angel'' novel)]] * [[Shadow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Shadow" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Shakedown (Angel novel)|''Shakedown'' (Angel novel)]] * Shanshu Prophecy * [[She (Angel)|"She" (Angel episode)]] * [[Shells (Angel)|"Shells" (Angel episode)]] * [[Shiny Happy People (Angel)|"Shiny Happy People" (Angel episode)]] * "The Shroud of Rahmon" (Angel episode) * [[Showtime (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Showtime" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Sins of the Father (Buffy novel)|''Sins of the Father'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Slayer (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Slayer (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Slayer, Interrupted (Buffy comic) * [[Sleep Tight (Angel)|"Sleep Tight" (Angel episode)]] * [[Sleeper (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Sleeper" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Slouching Toward Bethlehem (Angel)|"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" (Angel episode)]] * Sluggoth Demon * [[Smashed (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Smashed" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Smile Time" (Angel episode) * [[Solitary Man (Angel novel)|''Solitary Man'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Some Assembly Required (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Some Assembly Required" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Something Blue" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Somnambulist (Angel)|"Somnambulist" (Angel episode)]] * [[Soul Purpose (Angel)|"Soul Purpose" (Angel episode)]] * [[Soul Trade (Angel novel)|''Soul Trade'' (Angel novel)]] * [[Soulless (Angel)|"Soulless" (Angel episode)]] * Spark and Burn (Buffy novel) * [[Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Spike: Lost and Found (Angel comic) * Spike: Old Times (Angel comic) * Spike: Old Wounds (Angel comic) * [[Spike & Dru (Buffy comic)|''Spike & Dru'' (Buffy comic)]] * Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row (Buffy novel) * Spike vs. Dracula (Angel comic) * [[Spin the Bottle (Angel)|"Spin the Bottle" (Angel episode)]] * [[Spiral (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Spiral" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * A Stake to the Heart (Buffy comic) * Steven S. DeKnight * Stephanie Romanov * [[Storyteller (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Storyteller" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Strange Bedfellows (Angel comic)|''Strange Bedfellows'' (Angel comic)]] * [[Stranger to the Sun (Angel novel)|''Stranger to the Sun'' (Angel novel)]] * The Suicide King (Buffy novel) * The Summoned (Angel novel) * Sunnydale High Yearbook * [[Superstar (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Superstar" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Supersymmetry (Angel)|"Supersymmetry" (Angel episode)]] * [[Surprise (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Surrogate" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Surrogates (Angel comic)|''Surrogates'' (Angel comic)]] * [[Sweet Sixteen (Buffy novel)|''Sweet Sixteen'' (Buffy novel)]] T * [[Tabula Rasa (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Tabula Rasa" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Tales of the Slayer (short story collections) * Tales of the Slayers (Buffy comic) * Tales of the Vampires (Buffy comic) * Tara Maclay * [[Teacher's Pet (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Teacher's Pet" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Ted (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Ted" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Tempted Champions (Buffy novel) * [[That Old Gang of Mine (Angel)|"That Old Gang of Mine" (Angel episode)]] * "That Vision Thing" (Angel episode) * "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" (Angel episode) * These Our Actors (Buffy novel) * "The Thin Dead Line" (Angel episode) * "This Year's Girl" (Buffy episode) * Thomas Lenk * [[Through the Looking Glass (Angel)|"Through the Looking Glass" (Angel episode)]] * Tim Minear * [[Time Bomb (Angel)|"Time Bomb" (Angel episode)]] * [[Time of Your Life (Buffy comic)|''Time of Your Life'' (Buffy comic)]] * "To Shanshu in L.A." (Angel episode) * [[Tomorrow (Angel)|"Tomorrow" (Angel episode)]] * [[Touched (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Touched" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Tough Love (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Tough Love" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[The Trial (Angel)|"The Trial" (Angel episode)]] * [[Triangle (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Triangle" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Trio (Buffyverse)|Trio (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Turok-Han * [[Twilight (Buffy comic)|Twilight (Buffy comic)]] * "Two to Go" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) U * [[Ugly Little Monsters (Buffy comic)|''Ugly Little Monsters'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Unaired Buffy the Vampire Slayer pilot|Unaired Buffy the Vampire Slayer pilot]] * [[Underneath (Angel)|"Underneath" (Angel episode)]] * [[Undeveloped Buffy the Vampire Slayer spinoffs|Undeveloped Buffy the Vampire Slayer spinoffs]] * [[Uninvited Guests (Buffy comic)|''Uninvited Guests'' (Buffy comic)]] * [[Unleashed (Angel)|"Unleashed" (Angel episode)]] * [[Unnatural Selection (Buffy novel)|''Unnatural Selection'' (Buffy novel)]] * [[Unofficial Buffy the Vampire Slayer productions|Unofficial Buffy the Vampire Slayer productions]] * [[Unseen (Buffy/Angel novel)|''Unseen'' (Buffy/''Angel'' novel)]] * [[Untouched (Angel)|"Untouched" (Angel episode)]] V * [[Vampire (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Vampire (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[Vengeance (Angel novel)|''Vengeance'' (Angel novel)]] * Vengeance demon * [[Villains (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Villains" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Vincent Kartheiser * [[Visitors (Buffy novel)|''Visitors'' (Buffy novel)]] * Viva Las Buffy! (Buffy comic) W * [[Waiting in the Wings (Angel)|"Waiting in the Wings" (Angel episode)]] * [[War Zone (Angel)|"War Zone" (Angel episode)]] * Warren Mears * [[Watcher (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Watcher (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[The Weight of the World (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Weight of the World" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * "Welcome to the Hellmouth" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Werewolf (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Werewolf (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * Wesley: Spotlight (Angel comic) * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * [[What's My Line (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"What's My Line" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes)]] (two-part episode) * Whedonesque.com * "When She Was Bad" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[Where the Wild Things Are (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Where the Wild Things Are" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Who Are You (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Who Are You" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Why We Fight (Angel)|"Why We Fight" (Angel episode)]] * Wicked Willow (Buffy novel trilogy) * [[Wild at Heart (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Wild at Heart" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Willow Rosenberg * Winifred Burkle * Wisdom of War (Buffy novel) * [[The Wish (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"The Wish" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Witch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Witch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[Witch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)|"Witch" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * Wolfram and Hart * Wolves at the Gate (Buffy comic) * [[Wrecked (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Wrecked" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] X * Xander Harris Y * "The Yoko Factor" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) * [[You're Welcome (Angel)|"You're Welcome" (Angel episode)]] Z * "The Zeppo" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode) Category:Buffyverse Buffy the Vampire Slayer